The Anderson Brothers Drabbles
by gleekinpink
Summary: Drabbles involving the Anderson Brothers. Klaine
1. In which Cooper comes home

_**A/N: **Well this is a one shot only. Maybe more. This is my take on Blaine's older brother. It's kinda spoilerish for 3x15_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. RIB owns Glee. I wish I owned Glee. It would be 80% Klaine. 10% Tike. 10% Quartie. Jut saying._

* * *

><p>It was a lazy Friday afternoon, after school and Kurt and Blaine were watching a movie in Blaine's living room with Blaine's head in Kurt's lap. Kurt was playing with Blaine's lose curls. Kurt managed to get Blaine not to use gel, so now Kurt's fingers wouldn't get tangled up in a mess of gel and curls.<p>

"I'm home!" a voice called out swinging the front door open.

Cooper Anderson came through the living room and turned off the movie.

"Hey!" Blaine whined.

Kurt had met Cooper before- once over the summer.

Blaine introduced his brother to Kurt, when Cooper came home to visit. Cooper tried to scare Kurt by carrying around a baseball bat during the week he was there.

"How about nice to see you awesome older brother?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave his older brother a hug.

"Hello, Kirk" Cooper said in greeting to his brother's boyfriend.

Cooper never could get Kurt's name right.

"It's Kurt" Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Kurt blushed and looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Why aren't you at Dalton, Blainers?" Cooper asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Blaine stuttered nervously.

"I was visiting Ms. Winters at Dalton. Ms. Winters is the English teacher at Dalton. Cooper, Blaine and Kurt all had her. Ms. Winters was the sweetest person ever. She loved her students and the students love her. Every class she would give you cookies. Help you with your homework. Just being in her room, made you happy. She had the best library ever. Her cookies were like heaven. Blaine had to get another blazer half way through the year since he had so many cookies.

**_-Dalton earlier that day- _**

"_Cooper!" Ms. Winters called out excitedly to the Anderson boy. She hugged him. Nick waved to Cooper, with his mouth filled with a cookie. Crumbles were on his blazer jacket. She was helping Jeff get chocolate smears off of his face. _

"_I was just coming to visit along my away to my house" Cooper smiled._

"_How are you doing?" Ms. Winters ask handing Cooper a cookie. _

"_I'm good. You?"_

"_Good. Now how is Blaine doing at McKinley?" Ms. Winters asked. _

_Cooper raised his eyebrows in confusion._

"_He didn't tell you did he?" Ms. Winters said softly. _

"_No" Cooper said rolling his eyes._

"_He transferred to be with Kurt" Ms. Winters says smiling wiping chocolate smears off of Cooper. _

_Ms. Winters was one of those few teachers that didn't care if you were gay or not. She loved Kurt and Blaine. Blaine say when they told her they got together, she was happy as they were. _

'Well. I wanted to be with Kurt" Blaine said whispering.

"Aww. Blainers has a boyfriend"

"Cooper!" Blaine whined.

"Well, boys what are we watching?" Cooper asks slinging his arms around the younger boys' shoulders.

"Nothing!" Blaine says annoyed trying to pry Cooper's arm off of him.

"Blainers, Are we watching porn?" Cooper said in a voice that was meant for a three year old.

"No! Can you leave us alone?" Blaine asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah! How's your eye. As you know my boss is a total bitch who wouldn't let me come home. " Cooper grumbles.

"It's fine"

"Good."

"Now go!"

"Wait! Let me bring out the baby pictures!" Cooper calls out running to the book case and pulling out a blue photo album.

"Come sit, Kirk" Cooper ay patting the eat next to him.

"Kurt" Blaine corrects.

"Whatever"

"He's my boyfriend" Blaine mumbles.

"Anyways this is Blaine just sitting there in his baby holder thingy"

There was a baby Blaine with tiny socks on his hands- to prevent himself from scratching himself.

"Cooper! You're breaking the bro code" Blaine whines.

But, Blaine sits down anyways and looks at the baby pictures.

Kurt puts his hand on Blaine's thigh to stop him from complaining an more.

"And this is Blaine with Mr. Snuggles" Cooper says pointing to a picture of Blaine snuggled up to a bear 5 times his size.

"Honey! You were such a cute baby!" Kurt says with a grin, patting Blaine' knee.

"Oh! We have a video of Blaine running around naked!" Cooper says going top the bookcase.

"Cooper! Go!" Blaine commands trying to get Cooper out of the room.

"Cooper!" a female voice called out excitedly.

It was Mrs. Anderson.

She and Kurt also have met before also. Mrs. Anderson is a sweet small Asian women who can boss the Anderson men around. Carole and her are best friends and whenever they have dinner with each other, they giggle in the kitchen. Being the only women in their families, they have a special bond. Mr. Anderson was a tall Irish man. He had just started to getting to accept Blaine. He and Burt would go in the garage and bond over cars. At the time, Mr. Anderson was away at his bosses' 5th wedding (or 6th if you count a Las Vegas Wedding. Honestly the man was like a future Puck ) in Chicago.

"Mom! He's showing Kurt my baby pictures!" Blaine whine like a little puppy.

Mrs. Anderson kissed Cooper on the cheek.

"Oh, Cooper why don't you help me get our room set up. I need to change the sheets" Mrs. Anderson says.

"But! I was getting to the goo-"

"Cooper. Go"

"Yes mother" Cooper sulked.

"Sorry about that boys" Mrs. Anderson says.

"It's fine" Kurt says with a light smile.

"Okay! Tell me if you need anything like-"

"Mom!" Blaine groans.

"Fine. I'm going to help your brother before the pulls down the bottom sheets out of the lien closet and all of them comes tumbling down on him like last time" Mrs. Anderson says throwing her hands in defeat.

Cooper comes down the stairs.

"No funny business!" Cooper says

"Cooper!"

"I can't find the warm and fuzzy sheets!"

"It's in the- wait never mind I'll go make your bed. Watch the boys. " Ms. Anderson says with a wink.

"Mom!"

"So need any-"

"Cooper!"

"I uh have a project to do" Kurt says awkwardly kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Cooper glares at him and Kurt practically runs out the door.

"You scared him!" Blaine whines.

"I have to. I'm you older brother"

"Really?"

"I have to protect you."

"Really Cooper? I'm 17"

'So, Blainers, why did you really leave Dalton?" Cooper asks changing the subject

"I wanted to be with Kurt. I really love him, Coop, I really do"

"He makes you happy right?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, Of course!" Blaine says excitedly. Cooper ruffles Blaine's hair.

Cooper smiles. Two years ago, his brother laid half dead in a hospital, miserable. Now, his baby brother was happy as ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** In this verse( I guess) The Andersons are accepting of Blaine. Mr. Anderson (until his name goes cannon)'s boss gets married ever two years. Hehe. Ms. Winters is based of my English teacher, expect she doesn't give cookies. You'll see more of her. Maybe._


	2. Quarters

**A/N: **To me; Patrick Dempsey is Blaine's dad. Not sure about his mom. Sandra Oh? No that for Tina's mom. Ugh I want Patrick Dempsey as Blaine's dad. Are you listening RIB? If you don't know who Patrick Dempsey is then Google him and be amazed.

Thanks for favoriteing, reviewing and adding this story to your alerts.

This chapter will be younger!Anderson brothers.

**Appearances by: **Cooper, Blaine, Mama Anderson, Papa Anderson, Finn, Carole, Kurt and Burt.

"Pizza!" 3 year old Blaine cried out cheerfully as his mom buckled him in.

Mr. Anderson's boss was getting married for the 2nd time in Hawaii. Mr. Anderson's boss is also his best friend.

So, the Andersons headed out for pizza.

13 year old Cooper had some quarters in his hand so he could get some gumballs. His mom was afraid that Cooper was going to get his head cut off, if he sat in the front seat, if there was an accident.

Then he noticed his shoe was untied, so he bent down to tie his show, putting down his quarters, next to his seat.

When Cooper finished, his quarters were gone.

"What the?" Cooper mumbled searching all over the place.

_No. _

"I swallowed quarters!" Blaine said cheerfully

"What is he talking about?" Mrs. Anderson asks worriedly.

"I think he swallowed quarters!" Cooper explains.

They just so happen to be at the pizza place. Mrs. Anderson opens up the car door.

"I swallow quarters!" Blaine repeats.

Mrs. Anderson shuts the car door and races to the hospital.

She quickly grabs Blaine and Cooper, when she gets a parking space, and signs it. Unfortunately, they have to wait in the germy waiting room. Mrs. Anderson sits down holding Blaine next to a women with a freakishly tall boy sitting in her lap with a rag held to his head.

"Why are we here?" Blaine asks.

Cooper groans and wishes he brought his GameBoy with him.

"You swallowed a quarter" Mrs. Anderson says calmly.

"Did it taste good?" Awkwardly tall boy says.

"Finn!" his mom scolds.

"Sorry"

Mrs. Anderson smiles weakly.

'How long is the wait?" She asks to Finn's mom.

"About an hour. I'm Carole. This is Finn. He deiced it was fun to jump off of the swing set " Carole says.

"Maria. This is Blaine. Hungry so decided to swallow a quarter. The bored one is Cooper"

Maria and Carole talked for a while. Both having boy got you something to talk about.

"I'm bored. And hungry " Cooper whined

"Mama?" Blaine asked cutely.

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, B?"

"I want Pizza'

"You swallowed a quarter. That's your food" Cooper said rolling his eyes .

"Cooper!" His mother scolded.

A few moments later a man and son arrive. The boy is in his Pjs and is being carried by the man. The boy has red bumps all over him.

"He's pretty Cooper. Even with the bumps" Blaine whispered.

"Okay?"

"Can he be pretty like girls?"

"Sure" Cooper said with a smile.

"You're pretty" Blaine says pointing to Kurt.

"Oh dear god" Cooper said in embarrassment trying to hide his face.

"Say thank you, Kurt" The man next to him said

"Thank you"

"I swallowed a quarter!" Blaine says cheerfully.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson raising her eyebrows.

"I ate bad medicine. My daddy thinks I'm allergic to it" Kurt says back wheezing a little.

"I pretended that I was a bird . Then I fell" Finn says.

All of the adults laugh and introduce themselves.

A few moments later, Finn is called to get checked out.

Then, Papa Anderson comes in with his suit in all.

"He swallowed a quarter?" Papa Anderson asks.

"Yup" Mrs. Anderson says sighing.

"Smart" Papa Anderson says.

"Can you take Cooper to the cafeteria before he eats the chair? " Mama Anderson asks.

"Sure, let's go, buddy" Papa Anderson says ruffling Cooper's hair.

30 minutes later they return to fin the ER waiting room empty, they go to the front desk to find that Blaine is getting x-rays, so they go to his room and wait.

They had to knock Blaine out, since he wouldn't stay still, so he's asleep when they come back.

"Did they find it?" Papa asks

"No. We have to go through his diaper, to see if it's passed" Mama Anderson says wrinkling her nose. "

"Gross. And not it!" Cooper mumbles scrunching up his nose in disgust putting his finger on his nose, so he couldn't do it.

Mrs. Anderson follows, making Mr. Anderson the last person to touch his nose.

"Damn" he mutters.

**A/N: **My younger brother did indeed swallow a quarter when he was younger.

No we did not find it. And yes I deiced to make drabbles with the Andersons.

Tell me a prompt (by PM) and I'll try my best to write it.


	3. The First Time Kurt & Cooper met

**A/N: **In which Cooper meets Kurt for the first time. This takes place in the summer. If you don't live in the states( I sound British lol), the East cost had a huge heat wave over the summer. Mid June? I don't know. I was away in California (where I'm from) so I didn't experience it.

Blaine and Kurt were watching a movie in the dark in Blaine's cool basement. Kurt had on a tank top and shorts and Blaine was totally checking out Kurt's arms. Kurt was also checking out Blaine's arms also.

"Hello?" a deeper voice calls out.

Blaine pauses the movie.

"Cooper!" Blaine says excitedly hugging the boy.

"Hello, Blainers" Cooper says ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Cooper is basically the older, version of Blaine. But with blue eyes.

"Ew. You're all sweaty. " Blaine says wiping his hands on his shorts.

"Whose with you?"

"Kurt. My boyfriend" Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand to pull him up.

"Hi. Blaine goes on and on about you" Kurt says with a smile offering to shake Cooper's hand.

"Kirk? Oh You're the Kirk! Blaine will never shut up about you." Cooper says shaking Kurt's hand.

"It's Kurt" Blaine corrects.

"Really? What does Blaine say?" Kurt asks

"Kirk is so pretty! He's so hot! He's so-" Cooper said in a girly voice.

"Cooper!" Blaine whines.

"Blainers, Go get me and Kirk a soda. " Cooper said giving Blaine a glare.

"Why? And it's Kurt"

"I need to go have a talk with Kirk, here" Cooper says flashing Blaine a smile and putting his arm around Kurt.

"Oh god. Don't scare him! " Blaine says slowly heading up the stairs.

"And get me my bat!"

"Cooper!" Blaine whines but runs up stairs.

"So, Kirk, Do you love Blainers?" Cooper asks glaring down the younger boy.

"Yes-"

"I need your full name for a background check"

"I-It's K-Kurt E. Hummel"

"Grades?"

"Honor role, s-sir"

"Would you ever hurt him?"

"No! I-"

"Good, But if you do, I'll have to hurt you and make it look like an accident"

"O-okay"

Blaine returned just in time with two Diet Cokes and no baseball bat .

"Oh yeah the baseball bat is down here! Silly Cooper!" Cooper says face palming his self.

Cooper carried the baseball bat all day long. Cooper would stop once he did the background check on Kurt. But he didn't feel the need like he had to. He just like scaring Kirk-or what ever his name is.

**A/N: **Please review! Thank you ;)


	4. In which Cooper meets ND

**A/N: I really don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

It was a normal day in Glee Club, It was a warm and sunny March day, the week before was brought on by rain. Everyone was cheered up by the weather. Mr. Shuester was writing on the board. Rachel and Finn were playing footsie, Tina and Mike were sneaking quick kisses, Sam and Mercedes stared at each other longingly, Puck and Artie were thumb wrestling, with Rory as a ref, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Sugar were texting, and Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's thigh, with Blaine tracing Kurt's hand lightly.

"Cooper Anderson has just entered the room" a voice said from the door, making everyone look up.

Cooper Anderson, was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uh, Can we help you?" Mr. Shuester asks. Everyone was looking to and from Blaine and Cooper, trying to see how much they looked liked each other.

Quinn and Sugar quickly fixed their hair.

"Why, yes. I am Cooper Anderson. Blainer's older brother" Cooper says standing in front of the classroom.

"Is your dad like Jeffery Dean Morgan or Patrick Dempsey?" Quinn asks dreamily.

"No, Blaine just got his good looks from me" Cooper says winking making Quinn and Sugar giggle.

"You and Blainers look a lot a like" Tina says dreamily, earning a glare from Mike.

"Blainer's eyebrows are thicker" Puck says looking at Blaine, who sinks down in his chair.

"Blainer's eyes are darker" Sugar adds.

"Don't call me Blainers" Blaine mumbles.

"You need a nickname" Santana says shrugging.

"'I think Blainers is a cute nickname, honey" Kurt says kissing Blaine on the cheek, making Blaine blush.

"Yeah, Blainers is better than Finny-bear" Finn says nodding his head.

"Better than Mikey-Wikey" Mike says shrugging.

"Why are you here, Cooper?" Blaine asks raising his eyebrows.

"Well, well. I just wanted to visit my younger brother and see all of his friends" Cooper says smirking.

'Well, we're having a-" Blaine trails off.

"So?" Cooper says shrugging sitting down next to Quinn, who giggles.

'Well- okay" Mr. Shuester says raising his eyebrows.

"I vote we cancel Glee practice and have Cooper tell embarrassing stories" Santana says turning to face Cooper.

"Uh-"

"I kinda want to hear it to" Rachel says shrugging making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Me three" Rory says

"Is he a dolphin?" Brittany asks making everyone look at her, then shrug.

"No, Britt" Kurt says shaking his head.

"Story time!" Santana says pulling up Cooper by the hand and sitting him a spinney chair, motioning for everyone to sit down.

Only Kurt and Blaine didn't sit down.

So Cooper told the time when Blaine swallowed that quarter.

"I wonder if it's still in him" Artie says once Cooper is done telling the story looking over at Blaine, only to find Blaine shifting in his seat, all flustered and Kurt giving his smirk.

"This is good stuff" Santana say wickedly rubbing her palms together.

"So one time-" Cooper started on to the story, when Blaine peed all over their Dad.

"Mr. Shue! Make him stop!" Blaine whines.

"Shh" Mr. Shuester says putting a finger to his lips.

"So from this day on every time we go out, dad asks if he needs to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Blaine need to go to the bathroom?" Puck asks laughing, making Blaine roll his eyes as everyone laughs, Kurt giggles into his palm.

''Then this one time, Blaine climbed on top of this baby grand piano, and got stuck!"

"We should safe guard the piano" Mr. Shuester mumbles making everyone laugh.

"Okay, So this one time-'

"Cooper! Enough! Blaine says jumping up forgetting that he had a little problem down south.

"Okay, okay! I'm done." Cooper says throwing his hands in defeat.

"Glee club is over, anyways" Mr. Shuester says packing up his stuff

"You, know one time I swallowed a penny" Puck says with a shrug.

"I ate a Barbie shoe' Tina adds.

"I ate cat food" Brittany says staring off into space.

"But how did you climb on a piano?" Rory asks.

"I have my ways" Blaine says skipping out the door.

"Blaine! Your gay is showing " Cooper calls out.

"Did you just quote Mean Girls?" Kurt asks smirking.

"Did you just recognize a quote from Mean Girls?" Cooper fired back.

'Touché"


	5. Hickey

**A/N: **Well here's another drabble!

I got a tumblr. It's called Melissalovesklaine.

I'll post fic updates & such along with a bunch of Klaine, Modern Family, Glee, Grey's Anatomy and more :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine were upstairs in his room.

"So no one is going to be home?" Kurt asks wigging his eyebrows as Blaine dances around the room.

"No, my dad's having that root cannel surgery and my mom's with him." Blaine says pausing and getting onto his bed were Kurt was.

"Good" Kurt says grabbing Blaine by the wrists and pinning him down to the bed.

He swung his other leg over Blaine, so he was straddling him and began to suck on his neck leaving a hickey.

'Kurt' Blaine whined under Kurt's lips. His hands roaming Kurt's back.

Kurt giggled and got off of Blaine.

"Well, we have time right?" Kurt says wiggling his eyebrows and the boys attacked each other's lips, shedding clothes off in the process.

The next day at Sunday brunch, which is a tradition in the Anderson family. Mama makes Cooper drive down for this event.

"Is that a hickey?" Cooper asks inspecting Blaine's neck closer

"Uh no!" Blaine says hiding his neck with the menu.

"It is" Papa says.

"Blaine and Kirk sitting in a tree K-I-"

"Shut up Cooper"

"So you got this from Kurt? He's such a good fellow. Is it because of that-"

"Honey, sit down, Cooper stop teasing your brother" Mama says patting Papa's arm.

Then Papa passed Blaine a condom. He winked as he did so.

"Dad!" Blaine yelled in embarrassment.

"Dad, why do you have a condom?" Cooper ask raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you would have a-"

"Dad!" Cooper and Blaine groaned in embarrassment.

"Someone still has laughing gas in him" Mama muttered after swatting Papa on the head.

"At least, I'm getting some" Blaine says rather smugly.

"I'm getting some too" Cooper says with a slight smirk.

"With your right hand" Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine" Mama warned not looking up from the menu.

"I am getting some. In fact I have a girlfriend" Cooper says smiling.

"Your dog doesn't count"

"Haha. very funny, Blaine, but no her name is Emily. She's asian"

"When can we meet her?" Mama says smiling.

'Next week at Sunday Brunch" Cooper says blushing looking down at the menu.

"He's blushing! No that's a hickey"

"Blaine sit down. How about next week you invite Kurt over to Sunday Brunch"

"Sure" Blaine says smiling.

* * *

><p>I didn't know where to end so I ended it here.<p> 


	6. Mama Anderson

**A/N: **3/31 -Well, I just saw the promos and sneak peak for Big Brother. I was away for a week and YouTube didn't work (there was wifi on the bus) and Tumblr took a long time to load so I didn't see the promos until today when I got home which was at 12. So now I'm tired, I need to do a lot of stuff and I smell like bus. I'm still going to do my headcanon(him not being famous) and not follow the canon.

4/2: This took me a while to write. Sorry for mistakes.

Blaine Anderson was finally coming home. As in him and the rest of the Junior and Sophomore class at Dalton were coming home after a week long trip to Washington DC. Blaine looked out the window, They were finally in Ohio. They didn't take a plane since there was so many boys that they took a Charter Bus so the seats were nice and there was a DVD player, Wi-Fi and a bathroom. Half of the bus was asleep. The bus smelled faintly like Axe and Purell, after Jeff threw up, some boys sprayed Axe on the bus to get rid of the smell. The Purell from Kurt and another kid, so they wouldn't get sick. By now Kurt was asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't mind and went back from looking out the windows to play Angry Birds. After beating his high score- with help from Trent who was behind him

Blaine really had to pee, so he carefully shifted Kurt's head and put his head on the pillow pet that he took to use as a pillow. He got up and grabbed the handle on the seats for balance. Jeff was asleep, taking up two seats. Nick was also asleep the seat across from siting next to Garry- a sophomore who did lacrosse and was dating Jeff's sister. Garry was playing on his iPad cursing every few often when he didn't beat a high score. Behind Garry was Matthew and Samuel. Matthew was texting while Samuel slept. Blaine thought about the trip. He and Kurt shared a bed. Kurt says that Blaine tried to cuddle. They shared a room with Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff of course teased them about it, since well almost all Warblers thought Blaine and Kurt belonged together. Blaine finally made it to the bathroom. It was pretty hard since the bus hit a bump. After he was done, he carefully made it back to his seat and sat down. About 30 minutes later, they made it at Dalton. Blaine carefully poked Kurt.

"Hi, Sleepyhead" Blaine teased.

"Hi. Are we here?" Kurt asked sleepily grabbing his carry-on bag.

"Yup" Blaine grinned and he and Kurt hopped of the bus.

Kurt found his Dad, Carole and Finn who was falling asleep since it was 12.

Blaine smiled at the their reunion and laughed as Jeff's mom pinched his cheek and as Jeff's dad picked up him bridal style.

"Blaine!" He heard a voice called out.

He turned around to see his Mom and Cooper. Cooper?

Blaine almost jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hi, honey" His mom cooed while Cooper picked up his bag.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as Mama pinched his cheek and covered him in kisses on the cheeks.

"I was in town" Cooper says smiling.

He made his way to hug Cooper.

"You haven't gotten taller" Cooper teased.

"Hey!" Blaine protested.

"Cooper, stop teasing Blainey" Mama warned, Nick over heard this and began to snicker.

"Mama" Blaine blushed making Cooper laugh and ruffle Blaine's hair.

Then Kurt walked by, linking arms with Carole chatting animatedly while Burt and Finn carried Kurt's bags not too far behind.

Kurt waved and smiled and Blaine waved back, blushing a little.

"He's blushing!" Cooper laughed once Kurt and his family was out of earshot.

"He's cute! Do you like him?" Mama asked cheerfully.

"He's just a friend"

"No. Blaine has the biggest crush on him!" Nick says not looking up from his phone.

"Nick! Don't your parents have to pick you up?" Blaine whispered.

"My mom's afraid of driving at night, so I'm waiting until my sister's here" Nick says shrugging.

"Well bye!" Blaine says pulling his mom and Cooper.

"You have a crush on him! He seems such like a nice boy-" Mama said cheerfully grabbing Blaine's hand while Cooper dragged his bags.

"What is in here? Rocks?" Cooper panted once they reached the car.

"So this boy.. Is he Kurt?"

"Yes, Mama"

"The Kurt?"

"Yes, Mama"

"The one that Blaine talks about all the time" Cooper chirps in.

"Kurt Anderson is a good name"

"Mama!"

"I have a feeling, I'll be seeing a lot of this boy"

And Mama Anderson was right.

**A/N:** Don't you just love Mama Anderson?


	7. Easter

**A/N: **Happy Easter! I hope you all had a great one! If you don't celebrate Easter, then Happy Sunday!

Glee Tuesday! Ahhh! And in this drabble Blaine is about 4 and Cooper is 14.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

"Wake up! The Easter Bunny came!" Cooper heard a voice and then a body jump on him.

"Uf" Cooper grunted when Blaine jumped on him again.

"Cooper! Mommy said that I can't see what the Easter Bunny gave me unless I wake you up! Hurry!" Blaine shouted trying to pry off the blankets on Cooper.

"Fine" Cooper sighed picking up Blaine upside down and carrying him upside down.

'Cooper!" Blaine laughed loudly .

"Put him down" Mama says patting Cooper on the back. She has a camera in her hand.

"Candy!" Blaine cries glee-fully and hops into the living room.

Papa ruffles Blaine's hair.

"Go find your eggs" Papa says grinning.

"But, Papa, I'm 14" Cooper huffs and rolls his eyes.

"It's for the baby" Mama says taking a picture of Blaine, who currently has chocolate all over his face.

Cooper picks up an Egg that he sat on. Inside was gummy bears.

"Yum" Papa says grabbing one.

Cooper finds four more eggs,

After Blaine is done finding his five eggs, and Blaine has no hint of chocolate all over his face, the family heads to church.

Blaine had a clip on bow tie and sweater vest and polo. It next to a family with a blonde girl with a pink dress, Easter hat and gloves. She's taller than Blaine and looks to be about 5.

"I like your bow tie" Blondie says to Blaine.

"Thank You. You look pretty" Blaine says politely.

"What do you say, Brittany?" Blondie's mom asks.

"Thank you" Brittany beams.

After Church, they head over to Granny and Popa's house, for another Easter Egg hunt with all of the grandchildren.

"You look so handsome, boys" Granny says kissing their cheeks.

"Thank You" Cooper and Blaine say.

"Hi Mom and Dad" Papa says kissing their cheeks. Mama does the same.

Granny picks up Blaine and they head to the kitchen. Granny spoils all over her grandchildren. All 10 of them.

While Popa hands him a twenty, since he's to old to get eggs.

Cooper sits on the kitchen watching as the ladies cook.

Granny and Popa's house has the hugest backyard ever.

After a big dinner? Or lunch whatever, it was lamb and other good stuff everyone heads outside to collect eggs.

He helps Blaine find his eggs, since that's what the older kids do. He smiles at his older cousin, Deanna - by 1 year as she helps Delilah, who's only apart by Blaine by 2 months.

"No, Blaine don't eat them yet!" Cooper says trying to go after Blaine.

"Cooper! Don't let him get chocolate over his new vest!" Mama calls out.

"Too late!" Deanna smirks.

"Cooper!" he can here his Mom yelling but frankly he doesn't care. Blaine is only 4.


	8. Hickey part 2

**A/N:** We meet Emily! Don't get used to everyday updates. Well thanks! and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just Emily, who's one of my best friends in real life :D.

"So, Kurt' Blaine trailed off after Glee Cub on Thursday, when the boys went to Kurt's locker.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt asked looking in his mirror.

Blaine blushed at the pet name, like he always does.

"Do you want to go to Sunday Brunch with me and the family and Cooper's new girlfriend?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Sure" Kurt winked.

"I'll pick you up at 10, babe" Blaine winked back and the two headed to Kurt's car.

On Sunday, Blaine and his family drove to the Hummel-Hudson house and Blaine rang the doorbell.

Kurt answered the door, flung his arms around Blaine then grabbed his jacket and the pair headed to the Anderson car, swinging their hands as they went.

'Hello Kurt" Mama greeted cheerfully. Kurt smiled back and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh

which made the boy giggle.

Once, they reached the restaurant, they headed to their usual table.

They were the first ones their.

After looking at the menu, Cooper and Emily arrived.

"Mama, Papa, Blaine and Kirk, this is Emily" Cooper introduced putting his hand on her back.

"It's so nice to meet you" Emily smiled.

Cooper pushed in her chair for her.

"I raised you right. Emily, call me Mrs. Anderson" Mama winked.

"Okay" Emily smiled.

"How did Cooper pick out you?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine!" Mama and Kurt hissed.

"I pick out my ladies fine" Cooper faked smiled.

"Blaine, Cooper has told be a lot about you." Emily smiled.

"Oh really?" Blaine batted his eyelashes.

"Blaine, go do that on Kirk"

"It's Kurt!" Kurt sighed.

"Not important"

"Hey!

"Hey, Blaine how's that hickey of yours?" Cooper smirked.

"It's very fine thank you" Blaine smirked back.

"Are they always like this?" Emily asks Kurt.

"Always"

"We're not always like this"

"Blaine, there's something on your face."

"What?"

"Oh wait, it's your face!"

"That's so lame"

"Like you"

"Mama!"

"Boys, settle down" Mama says not looking up from her menu.

'At least, I'm the better looking one"

"At least, I'm the older one"

"Boys" Papa warned.

Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed.

"Control, your boyfriend, Kirk" Cooper sighs.

"Control, your boyfriend, Emily" Blaine fires back.

Kurt and Emily ignore this as they talk about Project Runway, from across the table.

"Mom! Cooper gave me a wet willy"

"Grow up" Kurt says patting his boyfriend's hand.

"Cooper you're 27"

"And?"

"You should know better."

"Haha" Blaine smirked

"Blaine, act your age"

"Children" Mama says shaking her head when Blaine flicks Cooper.

"Hey!" Cooper protests.


	9. Caught

_**A/N: **Enjoy _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. _

It was one of those afternoons, in which they deiced to make out without scheduling it before hand.

Currently,Blaine was underneath his boyfriend while they made out ,which was the usual position. Not that he minded. As Kurt placed light kisses on his neck, Blaine thought about how nice Kurt smelled. His boyfriend smelled nice everyday, like mint gum, coffee and lavender. He also thought about how nice Kurt's ass is, and how Puck teases him when Blaine looks at it during Glee Club.

Blaine groans when Kurt licks his sensitive spot, just below his jaw. He could practically feel Kurt's smirk against his neck.

Blaine slid his hands to the button of Kurt's pants and undid the button.

"Are you sure no one's home?" Kurt whispered trying darken a fading hickey.

"I'm sure"

"Good" Kurt smiled and worked on removing Blaine's cardigan, Blaine had already slid off Kurt's top and was working on.

In a few minutes, all of their clothes were on the floor.

"I love you so much, baby" Blaine cooed and moved so he was on top and worked on darkening a faded hickey, he made a couple of days ago.

"Love you more" Kurt giggled

"I love you more"

"No, I love you more"

"No, I love you more"

"Baby, that's impossible-"

"Blaine's getting some" Cooper says swinging the door

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled wrapping a blanket around his waist.

"Next time, put a sock on the door"

"Cooper!"

"Use this!" Cooper says throwing a condom at Blaine.

"Screw you!"

"Your already screwing Kurt"

"Cooper! Go! Go to the Lima Bean!"

"Fine, This is for all the time you walked in on me, when we were younger!"

_-fin-_


End file.
